


Foot Fault

by masayosi661



Series: [zh-TW] Worthy of Trust and Confidence [1]
Category: Olympus Has Fallen (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>時間線是從OHF後寫到LHF後，預計會是四到五個短篇組合。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foot Fault

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Foot Fault](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702195) by [masayosi661](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661), [purplesheep22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22)



千萬不要跟自己的上司亂搞。

這條簡潔的職場守則毫無疑問在白宮也通用。身為頂尖隨扈的麥克‧班寧自然也明白這點，然而老實說，他從未想過這條守則會跟他扯上什麼關係，畢竟他可能寧願來個一萬英呎高空跳傘任務也不想跟琳妮‧賈柯布局長有一腿，不，他的上司當然是個美麗幹練的女人，但這跟他對她的敬意全然無關，就只是……或者一千英呎的低空跳傘也可以，反正饒了他吧。而總統夫人雖是位高雅風趣的美女，但先不提她與總統伉儷情深，麥克身為特勤的專業也容不下任何八卦空間。可是在總統夫人過世一年半後的這個深夜，麥克驚覺自己居然莫名其妙的踩到了那條警戒線。

白宮恐怖攻擊事件後，總統立刻被送到了喬治華盛頓大學醫院。儘管腹部槍傷避過了重要器官，總統的傷勢仍有留院觀察的必要，因此特勤局調來了所有能立刻支援的人手重新組成總統特勤組，緊密管控了這半層如今成為總統臨時居所的病房區。這毫不符合程序，但在特區的醫院裡傷患人滿為患的狀況下其實也別無選擇。

事實上，麥克此時窩在總統病房外就又是個不符合程序之處，因為他現在不是當值隨扈，應該另找地方休息，但是去他的程序，他才不會離開這裡。除了他的總統、他的長官、他的朋友身邊，他才不會去任何地方。自覺到這或許算某種創傷後壓力反應，麥克把手中剩餘的咖啡一口氣喝個精光，惡狠狠地捏扁了空紙杯。

然後病房內傳來了駭人的吶喊聲。扔下紙杯，麥克轉身就衝進病房──他當然不會是這裡唯一一個有創傷後壓力反應的人。班傑明‧艾許的英勇與堅強在麥克認識的人之中數一數二，但他畢竟見鬼的是個總統，不是特種部隊。

一進病房他就看見被吵醒的康納正靠在父親床邊，察覺門被打開，男孩轉過頭來滿臉驚慌的看著麥克，一副快要哭出來的表情。

「麥克，爸他又……」

彎腰抱住男孩片刻，他雙手扶住對方肩膀，低聲說道：「別擔心。我咖啡剛好喝完了，可以幫我去另一邊的休息室裡弄一杯嗎？」

抿緊嘴憂慮望著床上全身顫抖神色痛苦的父親，再看看麥克沉著的表情，康納猶豫地點點頭後跑出門外。

總統入院至今已經五天，清醒時，即便躺在病床上，艾許也仍然是那個會冷靜做出最佳決定的三軍統帥，然而一到入睡時分，攻擊事件的陰影便從四面八方湧上，腐蝕他的心神。麥克坐到床邊，伸出手在不觸動傷口的情況下用最大力量搖晃對方，彷彿想將糾纏在總統身上的亡靈之手悉數抖落。幾秒後，總統像隻突然被拋上岸邊的魚猛烈彈起上半身，早有準備的麥克使勁抵消他起身的勁道避免影響到腹部傷勢，將他順勢擁入懷中。

「長官，是我。沒事了，這裡是醫院。」

一如前幾日，他的總統未能立刻回應，只是沉默喘息著。片刻後，他才啞聲開口。「康納在哪？」

「他去休息室了，我請他幫我帶杯咖啡。」

「這大半夜的喝咖啡？」聽完麥克若無其事的回答，總統把頭靠在他肩上悶聲苦笑。「……謝了，麥克。我猜我又嚇壞他了吧。」

「他是個堅強的孩子，別擔心。」

「謝謝。」

感受總統嘆氣時呼在自己肩頭的吐息，麥克抬手拭過對方微滲冷汗的頸側，指掌間是他溫暖的體溫與鼓動的脈搏，令人安心。隨後，如同前幾日一般，麥克略微拉開兩人距離，打算待總統於病床上躺好後起身離開。然而總統卻瞬間抓緊了他。

「班？」

低頭看去，艾許正注視他自己揪住麥克西裝的手，滿臉茫然，彷彿他自己也不明白為何有如此舉動。下一瞬他立刻鬆開手往後退，眼看就要與先前一樣躺回原位，但這次換成麥克阻止了他，再度以手扶住對方上臂，麥克將男人拉近面前。

「麥克，我沒事了。」

「放屁。」

「……」

總統在麥克的瞪視下最終精疲力竭地搖搖頭，再度前傾把額頭靠在他的特勤肩上。

「只是又一個噩夢，我會沒事的。」

伸手摸上總統腦後，麥克如同在安撫康納一般輕輕拍撫那頭短短的金髮。

「一開始明明看到是姜倒在地上，頭上插了把刀，但一下子那變成是你，我動彈不得，只能看著他就站在旁邊朝你不斷開槍，一槍又一槍，一槍又一槍……」

「班，那是夢。」

「是啊，謝天謝地。」

趁著麥克停下手邊動作，艾許抬起頭，伸手托住對方的臉，細細審視男人粗曠的面容。下一秒，還來不及詢問任何問題，麥克就發現自己被堵得無從發問了。

腦中空白了也許數秒之後，麥克反應過來他的總統是在親吻他，那對藍色眼睛此時離他前所未有的近，但他卻完全失去解讀的能力。又過了一會，他發現眼前好像一片黑暗，他的身體擺脫思想做出回應，已經閉上眼正在全神回吻懷中的男人。就在更久之後，當他遲疑起是否該提供對方些許換氣時間卻又依依不捨時，唇上與自己糾纏的力量突然鬆開，隨後他懷中一沉，驚訝睜眼一看，發現他的總統緊閉雙眼整個人幾近掛在他身上動也不動。

「班！」瞬間的驚懼後他立刻就確認對方只是昏睡過去，隨即想起因為連日的噩夢失眠，主治醫師今晚給總統用了相當劑量的鎮靜劑。

心緒亂成一團，一時之間麥克只是抱住艾許，愣坐在那裡動彈不得，直到看見康納帶著他的咖啡回來。勉強控制住自己從床邊驚跳起來的衝動，他輕手輕腳把總統安置回原位繼續安眠，丟下康納試圖喊住他的困惑聲音，頭也不回就逃出了醫院回到好幾天沒回過的家中。

家中空無一人。由於事態緊急，除了輪休時偶爾會趕去看看麥克，利亞這些天也一直待在她工作的醫院鮮少離開。把鑰匙隨手扔在門邊置物櫃上，腳步不穩的麥克晃進室內，靠著沙發椅背無力滑坐到地板上，緊抱住頭發出了困獸般的呻吟。

──利亞不在家讓他鬆了口氣，鬆了口氣的自己讓他又倒抽了一口氣，而他操他媽的不知道現在這到底都怎麼回事！

 

隔天一早，麥克硬是卡進特勤局局長那令人呼吸困難的擁擠行程，當面要求他需要些臨時休假。聽完他的請求後，琳妮面無表情地盯著他看，如果視線是實體的，麥克相信自己應該已經被捅得腦漿都能流到局長辦公室門口了。微動一下左右腳的站立重心，麥克默默忍受那令人尷尬的注視。就在他忍不住想亡羊補牢，追加說明自己只需要休個一兩天就好時，琳妮總算打破了沉默。

「也是時候了。我還在想你打算再硬撐多久呢。」

在驚訝中將目光對上上司，麥克看見她雙手抱胸，整個人往椅背靠去，露出鬆了口氣的表情。

「你在總統病房門口幾乎寸步不離住了五天，班寧。而且甚至不願意去休息室，寧願就在走廊上的塑膠椅打盹。憑你的資歷，不需要輪到我來告訴你這可能有什麼問題吧。」搖搖頭，琳妮的眼神溫和而真誠。「從今天起你有兩個禮拜的假，然後再回來報到，在那之前別讓我見到你出現在不該出現的地方。」

「我並不……」兩個禮拜，反應過來這代表他將度過兩週完全遠離艾許身邊的日子，麥克突然在幾秒之內經歷了一陣宛如窒息的受迫感。這應該是他原本想要的，但這也是他不想要的。「其實幾天就可以了，不需要那麼久……」

聽到他的回應，琳妮面上神色轉為憂慮。「另外，報到之前，你還必須通過所有復職測試。麥克，你是內定的白宮特勤組組長，接下來我們會比以往更需要你，總統跟康納也需要你，所以你必須能夠維持你的最佳狀態，你明白嗎？」

掙扎了一會，麥克艱難地回道：「我……賈柯布，我離開醫院時還沒有跟他們說。」

「我會向總統跟康納說明。」

在琳妮堅定的目光下，麥克深呼吸了一下，終於點頭遵循命令。「謝謝你，長官。」

然而麥克最後還是提早五天銷假。通過一切他該死的當然知道要怎樣才能通過的測試，他回到了崗位上。

報到那天，琳妮手拿他遞交的文件瞪著他許久，然後才重重嘆口氣。「我希望你知道你自己在做什麼。」

「你如果懷疑我不適任大可以中止任命，長官。」

看著他毫不退讓的神情，琳妮朝那句話翻了個白眼。「別說笑了。兩週前，在你就算找個安全地方躲著避難也沒人會責怪你的時候，你卻一個人衝進白宮，解除國安危機還救出了總統，相信我，此時質疑你不適任這項工作的人在這個國家裡並不存在。事實上，你如果不能上任，總統的幕僚應該會集體崩潰，至少我很確定白宮發言人肯定會，否則記者們也能逼瘋他。所以歡迎回來，麥克‧班寧。」

「謝了，琳妮。」

凝視麥克安心下來的表情，琳妮攤開手露出笑容。「反正我相信，無論有什麼問題，保護總統的安全這件事情上，全世界沒人比你在行。」

「總統情況怎麼樣了？」

「你了解他，他是個頑強的人。他會復原的。」看見麥克並未完全釋懷的模樣，琳妮繼續說道：「那天我當面解釋你需要時間休息好恢復狀態時，總統說了，任何時候，只要你想回來，你就回來，他永遠願意將性命託付給你。」

拍拍麥克肩頭，琳妮朝對方揮一揮手中文件。「去吧，布朗森跟沃特會跟你交接這兩週的情況。西翼受損最輕微，所以總統已經恢復在橢圓形辦公室工作了。他跟康納會改住在特洛布里奇館。」

「不是布萊爾宮？」

「國賓館跟卸任總統接待所兩處的維安條件及立即可用性幾乎相同，所以總統說了，反正他早晚會卸任的，提早幾年去體驗看看也無妨。」

眼前近乎能浮現總統說這些話時的表情，麥克笑了起來。

退出局長辦公室後，麥克用最快的速度趕到了白宮。換上全副配備，與同僚交接過後，麥克踏著慎重的腳步走向橢圓形辦公室。嚴格說來，這天開始，麥克才算是正式回歸白宮特勤組，而總統自然也接到了他今天會前來報到的通知。停在那扇熟悉的門前，麥克深吸口氣，抬手敲響了門。

「請進。」

「長官。」

開門進到室內，麥克看見總統佇立在辦公桌後的落地窗前凝望窗外。男人一身筆挺西裝，儀容端整，陽光穿透防彈玻璃灑入，在他那頭金髮上映出柔和光輝。單看這景象，會讓人幾乎產生一種好像回到了一年半以前那些日子的錯覺，然而麥克與此時轉身回望他的人皆心知肚明，時間與逝者都從不回頭。

「歡迎回來，麥克。」

迎向艾許彷彿從沒改變過的笑容，麥克猛然回想起那天夜裡，那雙逼近眼前的藍眸。他還是沒有想明白那是怎麼回事，創傷後壓力反應是個萬用詞，可總歸不是麥克那夜裡感受到的全部，他無法也不願如此帶過那些潛伏極深而又隱晦難解的情感。他逃了一次，絕不會再逃第二次，逃跑從不是他的作風。而他終於再一次站在這裡。琳妮是對的，無論如何，保護總統這件事，他總是能做到最好，他一定會。

「謝謝您，總統先生。」

他會有這幾年的時間可以再度恪盡職守，並且找出答案。


End file.
